Many types of sheet material are produced by a process wherein individual sheets are cut from a generally continuous strip or web of material. It is often necessary to stack these “cut-to-length sheets” for packaging and/or shipping. In the process of stacking and/or shipping these “cut-to-length sheets,” it is sometimes desirable to minimize the contact between the sheets and the stacking device so as not to damage the sheets.
The present invention provides a device for stacking sheet material, such as cut-to-length sheets that are cut from a generally continuous source.